


Ice Kendi

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Ice Kendi sa unang date ng limang taong gulang na Jongin at Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ice Kendi

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheheh ~

Sabado, kakatapos lang mag-aral ng _alphabet_ at _numbers_ at nakaupo lamang sa sofa ng pamilya Do ang limang taong gulang at magbestfriend na Kyungsoo at Jongin. At bilang _very good_ daw sila ay may premyo silang ice cream mula sa ama ni Kyungsoo.

Nanonood ng palabas na pelikula ang papa ni Kyungsoo, nakahilata ito sa long couch samantalang ang mga chikiting ay pilit na pinagkakasya ang maliliit na katawan sa pang-isahan na upuan.

“Mas masarap to Kyungsoo!! Tingnan mo ako!” Pabibong sabi ni Jongin at nag iscoop ng ube flavored na ice cream at isinubo sa bunganga. May tumulong maliit na butil ng malamig na meryenda sa kanyang labi and nagtama ang kilay ni Kyungsoo.

“Eeeew!” Reklamo ng maarteng batang babae sabay punas ng ice cream gamit ang tshirt ni Jongin. “Ano ba yan, parang baby ka naman kumain Nini eh!!”

Humagikhik ang limang taong gulang na Jongin.

“Sabi ni Ate baby pa ako!!” Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at sa halip ay ibinuka ang bunganga at mabilis namang naintindihan ni Jongin ang nais ng kalaro kaya nag iscoop itong muli ng icecream at isinubo kay Kyungsoo. “Sarap no?” Tanong ni Jongin habang tahimik lang si Kyungsoo sa pagkain ng sorbetes, pino-proseso pa kung nagustuhan nga nito ang ube. “Patikim nga ako ng mangga!” Sabi ni Jongin at wala mang abiso mula kay Kyungsoo nag iscoop na ito ng ice cream mula sa Olaf printed bowl ng bestfriend. “Wow masarap din! Pero mas masarap ang ube!” Inosenteng saad ni Jongin na may ngiti sa labi, masyado siyang nag eenjoy sa kinakaing ice cream at hindi napansin ang galit na expression ni Kyungsoo. “Pahingi pa- Ouch!” Napahawak si Jongin sa kanyang ulo ng bigla itong pinalo ni Kyungsoo sa ulo gamit ang kanyang Olaf spoon, match sa kanyang bowl.

“Akin yun eh!” Galit na sabi ni Kyungsoo, mahaba ang nguso at magkasalubong ang makakapal niyang kilay.

“Eh pinakain naman kita ng ube!” Argumento ni Jongin.

Lalo lamang humaba ang nguso ni Kyungsoo at napakamot ng ulo ang kaibigan niya.

“Tse!” Irap ng nagtatampong batang babae at tumakbo patungo sa kitchen nila at nagsumbong sa mama niyang nagba-box ng mga order na cupcakes. “Mama si Nini kinain niya yung ice cream ko, tapos madami pa ang kinuha niya!” Sumbong ni Kyungsoo, si Jongin naman nakatayo sa di kalayuan, nakatingin lamang kay Kyungsoo.

“Tita sinubuan ko naman po si Kyungsoo ng ube!” Depensa ng bata. Napangiti lamang ang ina ni Kyungsoo at nilambing ang anak niyang ayaw na daw makipag laro kay Jongin.

Nakikinig lamang ang batang lalaki at nagui-guilty sa ginagawa. Gusto lang naman nitong tikman ang ice cream ng kaibigan. Hindi inaasahan ng kainosentehan niya ang pagtatampo ni Kyungsoo, matagal pa naman magalit tong maarteng kaibigan niya.

Nasa kusina ang dalawang bata, si Kyungsoo nakaupo at nanonood ng video sa cellphone ng mama niya samantalang si Jongin naka upo sa kabilang silya at pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo. Sinubukan niyang makinood mula sa balikat ng batang babae pero si Kyungsoo itong may pagka suplada ang hinihinto ang video sa tuwing magre-react si Jongin.

“Nini, antok ka na ba?” Nangangalumbaba na ang batang lalaki at pumupungay pungay ang kanyang mga mata.

Umiling siya kahit sa totoo lang ay inaantok na ito.

Wala ang parents ni Jongin, pumunta ng sentro at kukuha daw ng sweldo ang nanay niyang guro kaya naiwan ito sa bahay nila Kyungsoo.

Nakanguso si Jongin at tumayo ito, naglakad patungo sa likuran ng humahagikhik na Kyungsoo. Hinila nito ang ribbon sa buhok ng batang babae kaya naman galit siyang minatahan ni Kyungsoo.

“Akin na nga yang buhok mo, itatali ko!” Sabi ni Jongin knowing na paborito ni Kyungsoo na nakaribbon ang mahaba at itim niyang buhok.

Tahimik na inaayos ni Jongin ang buhok ng kaibigan kahit hindi ito marunong, buhol buhol at hindi kasing perfect ng pag tali ng ng tita Do niya.

“Gusto mo ba ng ice kendi?” Tanong bigla ni Jongin.

“Ice kendi?” Tumango si Jongin kahit hindi kita ni Kyungsoo.

“Masarap kasi ang ice kendi doon,” Ngumuso si Jongin sa direksyon ng pagbibilhan nila. “sabi ni Ate! May limang piso ako dito, bibili kita kahit sampu!” Nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan.

“Talaga?” Natutuwang tanong niya.

Walang pag-aalinlangang tumango si Jongin, convincing Kyungsoo.

“Kahit sampu!!” Pagmamayabang ni Jongin, halos pumutok na ang mga ugat nito sa leeg para makumbinse lamang ang nagtatampong kaibigan.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo pagkatapos itabi ang cellphone ng mama niya. Hindi natapos ni Jongin ang pagtali sapagkat hindi ito marunong mag ribbon, dahilan upang mabitawan ang buhok ni Kyungsoo.

“Mama!!!!!!! Bibili kami ni Nini ice kendi! Libre niya ako!” Namemewang na nagpaalam si Kyungsoo sa mama niyang naka upo sa paanan ng asawa nito.

“Mainit ang panahon nak, dapat natutulog kayo ni Jongin, diba gusto mo maging tall?” Lambing ng mama ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang tinatali ang buhok ng bata.

Nakanguso si Kyungsoo, nakatingin sa kaibigan nitong nakaupo sa lapag, naghihintay.

“Opo mama! Pero mabilis lang po! Balik din kami ni Nini! Tsaka opo, mainit mama, kaya po gusto ko ice kendi. Tingnan mo pawis ko..” Turo ni Kyungsoo sa leeg niyang pawisan. “Please please..” Nguso nito. “Promise isleep kami ni Nini pag uwi!”

Tumakbo si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, mga braso nasa likuran niya.

“Tita! Bili ko po si Soo ice kendi! Please!” Napanguso din si Jongin upang pilitin ang tita niya.

Tumawa si Mrs. Do.

“Saan mo ide-date anak ko ha?” Pakikisali ng papa ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumuso lang si Jongin sa direksyon ng tindahan.

“Doon po sa labas tito!” Ani ni Jongin.

“Aba, ide-date mo talaga?” Biro ni Mr. Do. Tumango lang si Jongin kahit hindi maintindihan ang ibig sabihin nito. Tumawa ang mag-asawa. “Oo na, busugin mo yang anak ko ha at nagiging monster kapag gutom yan!” Tumango lang muli si Jongin at tumakbo patungo kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa salamin habang nagsusukat ng isusuot niyang sombrero.

“Soo! Sabi ni tito pwede na kita i-date!” Ayon kay Jongin.

“Ba-bye mama! Bye papa!” Magkahawak kamay na lumabas ng bahay ang dalawang bata.

Malapit lang naman ang sari-sari store na pupuntahan nila. Mainit ang sikat ng araw kaya mabilis ang munting paa ng dalawa, mga kamay ay magkahawak parin.

Ng makarating sila safely sa sari-sari store, lalong lumapad ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

“Nini! Ayan na!” Bumitaw si Jongin at tumakbo si Kyungsoo patungong tindahan. “Tito Sehuuuuuuuuun!” Humagikhik si Kyungsoo ng makita ang binatang tiyuhin niya, naka upo sa silong kasama ang tropa niyang si Chanyeol, umiinom ng coke.

“Uy, bakit nandito ang baby?” Mabilis na kinandong ni Sehun ang limang taong pamangkin at hinalikan sa pisngi.

Patuloy lang sa paghagikhik si Kyungsoo at hinalikan pa ng ilang beses ang pisngi ng tiyuhin niya.

“De-date daw kami ni-” Lumingon si Kyungsoo at masayang itinuro si Jongin. “Nini!” Lumapit naman si Jongin at pinandidilatan ang tiyuhin ni Kyungsoo na lagi siyang inaasar.

“Anong date date yan ha? Nagpaalam ka ba sakin?” Panunukso ni Sehun habang ginugulo ang buhok ng batang lalaki, si Kyungsoo pasimple lang sa paghawak sa bote ng coke ng tiyuhin, umiinom.

“Hindi naman ikaw ang tatay ni Soo ah! Bahala ka diyan..” Inirapan siya ni Jongin at kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo upang makabili na sila.

“Tito, baba na baba!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, squirming para ibaba ng tiyuhin which hindi ginawa ni Sehun na nakatingin parin kay Jongin.

“Baba na daw kasi!” Sabay palo ni Jongin sa hita ni Sehun.

“Soo, ganda mo talaga no? Asawahin kita.” Tango ni Chanyeol sa bata, ginagatungan ang pang aasar ni Sehun kay Jongin.

Ngumuso si Jongin, naiinis na ang pikon na bata.

“Talaga po? Maganda ako ninong?” Humagikhik lang si Kyungsoo sabay high five kay Chanyeol.

“Syempre, aasawahin kita eh!” Umirap si Jongin at malakas ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi pwede, matanda ka na Uncle Chanyeol!” Reklamo ni Jongin, lumo-lobo ang magkabilang pisngi at namumula na sa inis. “Tsaka malaki tenga.. parang duwende.” Humalakhak doon si Kyungsoo at bumaba mula sa lap ng tiyuhin niyang tinutukso si Chanyeol.

Magkahawak muli ang kamay ng dalawang bata at pumasok na sa bungad ng tindahan.

“Pabili pooooo!” Sigaw ni Jongin.

“Pabili poooooo!” Panggagaya ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano yung sa inyo mga cutiepie?” Nakangiting tanong ni Baekhyun, yung magandang tinder na nililigawan ni Chanyeol.

“Pabilan po sampung ice kendi tita Baek!!” Sabi ni Jongin.

“Sampu pong ice kendi!!!!!!” Pag-uulit ni Kyungsoo at dahil short siya sa height ay hindi nito makita ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

Umatras si Jongin at tumayo sa likuran ni Kyungsoo, lifting her up kahit medyo may kabigatan ang bestfriend.

“Sampuuuu na ice kendi!” Inulit ni Kyungsoo at si Baekhyun ay bumalik na sa loob para kumuha ng ice cream. “Bigat ba ako Ni?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Jongin, nabibigatan sa kaibigan pero hindi parin ibinababa para makita nito ang ice kendi.

“Andiyan na Ni!” Nagningning ang mata ni Kyungsoo ng makita ang mga ice kending dala ng ninang Baekhyun nito, ninang nila ni Jongin actually. “Damiii Ni!” Sabi pa ni Kyungsoo.

“Madami to, sino ba kakain?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, pansamantalang ibinababa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo upang magbayad.

“Si Soo po! Kasi nagalit siya sakin kaya libre ko siya!” Sabi ni Jongin. Baekhyun giggled, talagang nanggigil siya sa dalawang bata kapag magkasama ito. “Ito po bayad ninang!” Sabay patong ng limang piso sa kamay ni Baekhyun na tumatawa.

“Tig limang piso isa niyan, kulang ka pa ng hmmm,” Napahinto si Baekhyun upang kwentahin ang kulang. “45 pesos..” She said pero duda na alam ng dalawa.

“45 po? Kulang po yung pera ko..” Nguso ni Jongin at tumawa si Baekhyun at binigyan ng isa si Kyungsoo.

“Ayan Soo, kay Nini galing yan. Bati na kayo ha?” Ani ni Baekhyun, masayang tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang ice candy at tumango.

“Thank you Nini!” Ngiti nito sa bestfriend.

“At eto sayo Ni.. Dalawa lang ha? Malaki yan, baka hindi niyo maubos.” Tinanggap naman ito ni Jongin, nakangiti sabay thank you.

Nag-paalam na ang dalawang bata, magkahawak kamay padin habang ang kabilang kamay ay occupied ng ice candy na kinakain.

“Babye Tito Sehun! Babye Ninong!!!!” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa dalawang tambay.

“Babyeeee! Sa bahay ka tulog mamaya ha?” Tanong ni Sehun.

Huminto ang dalawang bata sa harapan ng dalawang lalaki at hindi bumitaw si Jongin sa kamay ng kalaro.

Tumango si Kyungsoo, hindi makapag salita dahil sa ice kendi na kinakain.

“Babye misis ko!” Biro ni Chanyeol at inirapan siya ni Jongin. Kyungsoo giggled.

“Babye Ninong!!!” Pero nagkiss muna si Kyungsoo sa tiyuhin niya at nakipag high five kay Chanyeol bago sila umalis ni Jongin.

Naglalakad silang dalawa, mabagal lang ang pace ng kanilang mga paa at nawiwili sa pagkukwentuhan.

“Crush mo ba yun si Uncle Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Jongin pero tila hindi nangangalay ang mga panga ni Kyungsoo sa pagtawa.

“Hindi! Matanda na yun! Tapos sabi ni papa di ako pwede mag crush kasi baby pa niya ako!”

“Ah okay.” Ang tanging sagot ni Jongin.

Nagpatuloy lang sa paglalakad ang dalawang bata hanggang sa naubos na ni Kyungsoo ang ice kendi nito.

“Hala ubos na? Share tayo!” Sabi ni Jongin at ibinigay kay Kyungsoo ang hawak nitong ice candy na hindi pa nangangalahati.

“Thank you Nini!” Ani ni Kyungsoo.

Ilang sandal pa ay nakarating na sila sa bahay ng mga Do, dumiretso ang mga chikiting sa kusina upang uminom ng tubig at nagkarerahan pabalik sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Nahiga sila sa kama ng batang babae, sa ilalim ng kumot at sa sariling inosenteng mundo ng dalawang paslit ay nagkukwentuhan, nagbubulungan sila kung ano ang mga pangarap nila sa buhay. Marahil musmos sila sa mata ng marami subalit may sarili na ding pag-iisip at unti unti ng bumubuo ng mga pangarap sa hinaharap.

Pumasok si Mr. Do upang I check ang dalawa kung totoong nakatulog na nga. Kyungsoo giggled pero si Jongin ay itinapal ang munting palad sa bunganga ng kaibigan.

“Ay ang hindi makatulog ngayon walang ice cream paggising.” Lumaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at pagkalabas ng ama niya sa silid ay umusog ito at niyakap si Jongin.

“Tutulog na tayo Nini..” Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang yakap ang bestfriend niya.

Umungol at nagreklamo naman si Jongin dahil bukod sa mainit, hindi ito nakakatulog kapag may nakayakap sa kanya, unlike Kyungsoo na hindi naman nakakatulog hanggat walang kayakap sa pagtulog.

“Mainit eh!” Reklamo pa ni Jongin habang tinutulak palayo ang bestfriend niya.

Ngumuso ang five year old na babae.

“Paano ako tatangkad kapag hindi ako nakatulog??” Tanong niya kay Jongin, sabay nguso to buy Jongin’s approval.

“Sige na nga! Matulog na tayo!!” Hinila ni Jongin at niyakap pabalik si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakangiti na sapagkat nakuha ang kanyang gusto.

_Epilogue_

Masaya ang araw ni Chanyeol, kakauwi lang nito galing Japan kung saan nagta-trabaho ito bilang Engineer sa isang malaking kumpanya.

May simpleng salo salo at inuman sa bahay nila, busy siya sa pag-eentertain sa mga bisitang nagvi-videoke sa kanilang garahe karga ang kanyang 4 years old na bunso samantalang nasa loob ng bahay at naghahain pa ang kanyang mabuting maybahay na si Baekhyun.

At laking gulat lamang niya ng makita ang kumpareng si Sehun kasama si Jongin na nag-iinom ng redhorse.

Natawa si Chanyeol at naupo sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Jongin.

“Aba Jongin, laki mo na ah? Dati ice kendi lang kinakain mo ngayon pulutan na, may red horse pa!” Tahimik lang na ngumiti si Jongin.

“Oo, malaki na diba? Dati uhugin pa tapos iiyak kapag tinutukso natin pre..” Ani ni Sehun, ang pasimuno sa mga panunukso kay Jongin.

Nagningning lamang ang mata ni Jongin ng makita ang papalapit na si Kyungsoo, ang ganda ng bestfriend niya, maarte parin ito ngayon subalit, she’s his bestfriend for life…

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa Ninong nito, she greeted him at niyakap pagkatapos magmano.

Pagkatapos kay Chanyeol, dumiretso na si Kyungsoo sa mga bisig ni Jongin na nag hihintay sa kanya.

“Hi!” Ngiti ni Jongin sa dalaga.

“Hi.” Ngiti pabalik ni Kyungsoo at isang mariing halik ang iginawad sa pisngi ni Jongin.

“Aba aba, kung dati kamay lang ni Kyungsoo hawak mo, ngayon puso na?” Chanyeol laughs. “Ako bahala sa lechon sa kasal.” Dagdag pa nito.

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo at niyakap si Jongin habang hinihimas ang apat na buwang anak sa loob ng kanyang sinapupunan.

At hindi lang bestfriend for life..

_Bestfriend._

_Asawa._

_Ina ng anak niya._

“Ni, parang gusto kong kumain ng ice kendi na gawa ni Ninang Baek..” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.


End file.
